


Delicious

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hux Has No Chill, M/M, pink ice cream, sexual innuendos ahoy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Hux's favorite pastime in the cafeteria was teasing Kylo it would seem.





	

There was no way at this point it wasn't intentional, and Kylo could feel his teeth grinding together in his mouth while he watched Hux, with an evil glitter in his eyes lick at the pink ice cream cone, not once breaking eye contact with Kylo.

Kylo's fists clenched as Hux "innocently" licked at the cone, letting out a pleased purr of satisfaction at the strawberry flavor while some of it dripped down his chin, or ran down his hands, and he would lick at his fingers, too, never breaking eye contact with Kylo's mask. Where in the kriff had he even gotten the damn ice cream?

Phasma's intense amusement was tangible, even if her face was covered by her chrome mask, meanwhile Kylo looked like he was about to jump Hux. This was punishment for embarrassing him on the Bridge earlier, Kylo guessed. His anger amplified when he felt the reactions of the other people in the cafeteria, all of them looking at Hux hungrily as if he were a piece of meat.

"Something the matter, Ren?" Hux innocently murmured, batting his pale eyelashes and subtly licking his lips at Kylo, who had finally had enough, hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him out of the cafeteria, everybody cat-calling and whistling at them as they exited, the ice cream cone forgotten and melting on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all tbh. I'm sorry for not updating any of my ongoing fics, but the next chapter of Firefly Festival will hopefully be done soon. (Hux would totally do this to Kylo bc he's a flirtatious petty lil shit.) So I guess take this as an apology for my procrastination.


End file.
